Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
---- Bald geht’s los: Staffel 4 steht in den Startlöchern vom 11. Januar 2009 left|150px Heute ist es in der Schweiz soweit, morgen in Deutschland, und Österreich hat's schon seit Donnerstag hinter sich. Die Rede ist von der Premiere von Staffel 4 im Free TV. Aber was erwartet und dort, und was ist noch mal im Finale der 3. Staffel passiert? Das, sowie einige Reviews der letzten Staffeln findet ihr jetzt im . Spoilerfrei ---- Neue interessante Spoiler vom 11. Januar 2009 right|150px Nur mehr 10 Tage noch bis zum großen Auftakt. Jetzt gibt es endlich wieder mal neue Spoiler über einige Ereignisse, die euch in den nächsten Episoden erwarten. Diesmal sind die Informationen etwas detaillierter ... ---- '''Offizielle Infos zu Episode 5x03' vom 10. Januar 2009 left|150px Jughead, das ist der Titel der 3. Episode der kommenden Staffel. Erstausstrahlung ist am 28. Januar 2009. Heute gab ABC die ersten offiziellen Informationen aus jener Episode bekannt. Wie immer im . ---- Mach das Lost-Quiz vom 10. Januar 2009 right|150px Du glaubst, du kennst dich aus mit Lost? Du denkst, dass du immer gut aufgepasst hast? Du bist der Meinung, du hast alle Infos abgespeichert? Dann teste jetzt dein Wissen im . ---- "Darlton" äußern sich zum Auftakt vom 10. Januar 2009 left|150px Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof haben sich, mit Hilfe ihrer altbekannten Verschleierungstaktik, zum Auftakt der immer näher rückenden Staffel geäußert. Auch einige Worte über Sawyer ließen sie sich entlocken. Der ein oder andere hat sich bestimmt gewundert oder gar darüber geärgert, dass es... ---- '''Viele kleine Spoiler' vom 09. Januar 2009 right|150px Er rückt immer näher: Der Tag an dem LOST zurückkehrt. Es sind tatsächlich nur noch 12 Tage, bis es wieder heißt „Previously on Lost“ und wir uns auf die neuesten Abenteuer unserer Losties freuen können. Um dennoch die restliche Zeit einigermaßen zu überbrücken bekommt ihr jetzt viele kleine Spoiler-Häppchen, um euch die 12 Tage zumindest noch ein wenig zu versüßen. Ihr ahnt es sicher, die Spoiler-Fetzen gibt es nur im . ---- Neuer Episodentitel bekannt vom 09. Januar 2009 left|150px Nur ein kleines Update: Seit kurzer Zeit ist der Episodentitel für die Folge 5x11 bekannt. Wir kennen nun also gut zwei Drittel der Titel aus Staffel 5, daher noch einmal alle Titel im Überblick, inklusive der Übersetzung. Selbstverständlich nur im . ---- Interview mit Ben und neue Promobilder! vom 09. Januar 2009 right|100px Im Blog findest du jetzt das neue Interview mit Ben Darsteller Michael Emerson und neue Promobilder von ABC. ---- '''Neue Bilder und fetter Spoiler!' vom 08. Januar 2009 left|150px Da derzeit scheinbar keine Drehs am laufen sind wird es euch vielleicht freuen, dass weitere Fotos von den Dreharbeiten aufgetaucht sind. Außerdem gibt es weitere Spoiler, aber keine Angst die sind sicher versteckt. Also wenn du dir nur die Bilder ansehen willst, nur zu. Mehr darüber im . ---- Wieder neuer Promo-Trailer vom 08. Januar 2009 right|155px Zwei Wochen vor der Staffelpremiere veröffentlicht ABC einen weiteren, hoffentlich nicht letzten, kurzen Trailer. Der Hintergrund ist, dass nächsten Mittwoch das dreiteilige Finale von Staffel 4 noch einmal ausgestrahlt wird. ---- Lost Showdown vom 08. Januar 2009 left|200px Wähle den ultimativen Moment! Welche Szene hat dir in den bisherigen 4. Staffeln den Atem geraubt? Welches Ereignis bereitete dir schlaflose Nächte? ---- '''Lost-Charaktere bei Twitter (Update!)' vom 07. Januar 2009 right|100px Seit wenigen Tagen existieren einige Twitter-Accounts von verschiedenen Lostcharakteren. Ob diese allerdings Canon sind wird sich erst herausstellen müssen. Anscheinend handelt es sich um die Personen außerhalb der Insel. Die Links zu den jeweiligen Seiten findest du jetzt im ---- Neues von Kristin vom 07. Januar 2009 left|150px Watch with Kristin ist eine Rubrik des Online-Dienstes E!Online, präsentiert von Kristin Dos Santos. Immer mal wieder präsentiert sie den Besuchern bei E!Online neue Infos zu kommenden Episoden zahlreicher Fernsehserien. Dieses Mal hatte sie einige Infos aus Lost im Gepäck. ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 7 (Update!) vom 06. Januar 2009 right|200px Diesmal melden sich Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse direkt aus dem Autorengebäude mit der Hausnummer 23. Das für den Zugang erforderliche, dieswöchige Passwort lautet „holma“. Alle bisherigen Passwörter waren Hinweise zur herannahenden 5. Staffel. Diesmal handelt es sich um… ---- '''Before they got Lost!' vom 05. Januar 2009 left|150px Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, woher ihr den ein oder anderen Lost Darsteller bereits kennt. Schon klar, dass Charlie Darsteller Dominic Monaghan den meisten, durch seine Auftritte als in den Verfilmungen von , ein Begriff war. Aber wie steht es um die restlichen Charaktere? Im folgenden Artikel findest du Bilder und Videos, die du "vielleicht" noch nie gesehen hast. Desweiteren findest du einige "romantische" Fanmade-Videos zum Zeitvertreib. ---- '''Lostpedia-Blog abonnieren' vom 05. Januar 2009 right|155px Wie ihr evtl. in letzter Zeit bereits gemerkt habt, liegt uns viel daran, dass ihr immer auf dem Laufenden bleibt, daher gab es in jüngster Vergangenheit immer mal wieder kurze Hinweise dazu, dass es clever sei, die Feeds unseres Blogs zu abonnieren. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass viele unsere Besucher nicht wissen, wie das funktioniert, was da genau passieren wird, oder welche Vorteile es ihnen bringt. Daher findet ihr noch einmal in Ruhe alle nötigen Erklärungen, rund um das Thema im . ---- Evangeline Lilly bittet Fans um Geduld vom 04. Januar 2009 left|175px Evangeline Lilly, die Darstellerin von Kate Austen hat in einem Interview mit dem französischen Online-Dienst TVMag die Lost-Fans um etwas Geduld gebeten. Gleichzeitig kündigte sie aber auch an, dass sich dies bald auszahlen würde Mehr dazu gibt′s jetzt im . ---- Hinter den Kulissen von „You Found Me“ vom 04. Januar 2009 right|155px Die Trailer mit The Fray zur 5. Staffel, welche am 21. Januar anläuft, dürften mittlerweile allen bekannt sein. Jetzt hat ABC ein neues Video veröffentlicht, welches einen Blick hinter die Kulissen vom Dreh des Musikvideos „You Found Me“ wirft. Selbstverständlich nur im . ---- Scans aus dem „Empire“-Magazin vom 03. Januar 2009 left|175px Wir haben für einige interessante Seiten aus dem Magazin „Empire“, welches in Deutschland leider nicht in jedem Geschäft zu erhalten ist. Besonders sehenswert ist vermutlich die Karte der Insel mit allen eingetragenen Stationen sowie den Baracken, dem Schmuggler-Flugzeug, sowie einigen anderen Infos. Klickt euch rein, im . ---- Ajira Airways (Update) vom 31. Dezember 2008 right|155px Update: Easter Eggs gefunden Vor wenigen Tagen haben wir euch von Ajira Airways erzählt, die ihre Website mit einigen neuen Infos ausgestattet haben. Jetzt sind einige Fotos von den Origami-Figuren aufgetaucht, die aus dem Boarding Pass gefaltet werden könnten aufgetaucht. Die Lösung dieses Rätsels konnte so enthüllt werden. Was wir so erfahren haben? Findet es heraus, im . ---- Täglichen 3 Bilder vom 30. Dezember 2008 left|175px Wie sich sicher mittlerweile herumgesprochen hat, haben einige wenige "Auserwählte" Kolumnisten die Ehre erhalten, die ersten beiden Episoden der 5. Staffel im Voraus zu betrachten, um diese dann in ihren Berichten, dem bereits ungeduldigen Publikum, noch schmackhafter zu machen. Beim Lesen dieser Zeilen werden sich vermutlich jene.... |2=900|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten